Rolleigns Prompts
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: NSFW rolleigns prompts!


**Tattoo**

Seth walked into the tattoo parlor at walked up to the front desk. The man at the desk looked at him in a bewildered way. He thought to himself wondering why this petit brown haired man with the most beautiful brown eyes in a black suit, is coming in today for a tattoo.

"Hi, are you Roman?" Seth asked the man.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, a friend of mine you may know him, Dean, told me to come see you," Seth said.

"Ambrose?"

"Yep!" Seth exclaimed.

"You know Dean? How?" Roman asked.

"Friend from college."

"Well, what do you want to be done? I assume something hidden." Roman replied.

"I want to do something rebellious, but as a lawyer, I need to hide it," Seth said.

"Alright," Roman said.

Roman snapped his fingers and pointed down the hall. "Room 4, I'll be right in."

Seth walked down to the room, with Roman following behind him. Roman walked in as Seth was unbuttoning his dress shirt. He admired the man's physique. This guy works out a lot.

"I want the Chinese symbols for Integrity, Respect, Courage, Honor, Compassion, Honesty, and Loyalty going down my back," Seth said.

"Yes sir," Roman replied.

Seth lied down on the chair as Roman got his needle ready. He dipped it into the black ink at began.

Roman extended his hand for Seth to hold onto and squeezed. Roman was pleasantly surprised when Seth grabbed and held his hand.

About an hour and a half later, Roman was done. He put the plastic over Seth's tattoo and told Seth he'll ring him up at the front desk.

When Seth finished putting his shirt back on, he came back out to pay for his work.

"I'll have to thank Dean for the recommendation," Seth said and smiled.

Roman returned the smile. "Come back in a few days if it starts to irritate you."

As Seth was heading for the exit, he stopped and walked back up to Roman. He pulled out his card and handed it to Roman.

"Here," Seth said.

"If you ever need any legal help or advice, call me."

Roman turned the card over. "What's the number on the back?"

"Call me at 5, so we can have dinner tonight."

 **The Bet**

"Alabama vs Notre Dame, who do you have?" Roman asked Seth.

"Um, Notre Dame," Seth said.

"Why don't you just give me your money now?" Roman joked.

Seth scoffed, "Notre Dame has a fighting chance."

"Why don't we make it a little more interesting?" Roman suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Seth asked.

Roman smirked at Seth. "Loser gives the winner a blowjob."

It is no secret that Seth and Roman have feelings for each other; however, both men are afraid to mention their feelings to each other. Seth and Roman have been roommates for four years and Roman has always wanted a place of his own, but he doesn't want to leave Seth. There have been occasions where they have fallen asleep together but didn't have sex.

"Well, you better be good," Seth said and winked at Roman before getting up to go to the kitchen

"Confident are we?" Roman questioned.

"Well, I'm confident that I'll get you to suck my dick," Seth said

Seth came back over and handed Roman a beer. Seth sat down next to him.

As the game started, they both sat there. Roman wondered if he should put his arm around Seth because he feels he should and Seth is wondering why Roman is thinking so hard.

Roman shook his head of his thoughts and went with hit gut feeling. He wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulders. Seth smiled at the intimate gesture and moved in closer to Roman.

Seth really likes Roman and Roman really likes Seth, but neither of them will admit it because they don't want to be rejected.

A few hours later, after screaming and hollering, Notre Dame lost.

"Well, time to pay up babe!" Roman said.

Seth smiled brightly and grabbed Roman's hand. He dragged Roman to his bedroom and quickly pushed him down on the bed.

He climbed up Roman and kissed him on the lips. Roman placed his hand behind Seth's head and held him in place.

When Seth pulled back, he ran his fingers over his lips. He smiled down at Roman and Roman smiled up at him. "I felt it too, Seth."

 **The Date**

Seth looked at himself in the mirror and pulled his hair into a bun. Tonight he has a date with the captain of the football team. Seth walked don't the stairs and out his house to his date's car.

"Hi Chris," Seth said.

"You ready?" Chris said.

"Yep!"

When the couple got to the restaurant, they were seated right away. "Your waiter will be right with you."

"So, what's good here?" Seth asked.

"I don't know," Chris said.

"Hi, my name is Roman and I'll be your waiter tonight."

Seth paused abruptly. That voice and that name; Seth looked up and widens his eyes at the sight of his ex-boyfriend. His ex, Roman, who ended things with Seth when he went off to college two years ago. Seth agreed, but never saw him after that. He did hear from him occasionally, but he figures that Roman is home for the winter break.

"Seth?" Roman questioned.

"Oh my god, how are you?" Roman asked.

Seth smiled. "I'm great, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I needed some extra cash for next semester, so I picked up some extra shifts here." Roman replied.

"Well, why don't you do your job and bring us some water." Chris interrupted with his demand.

"Yes sir, right away." Roman said and left.

"Chris," Seth quietly yelled.

"Don't be fucking rude."

"You are on a date with me. You can socialize with him on another night." Chris replied.

When Roman came back with the water, he quickly slipped Seth a note and then took their order.

Roman walked back to go place the order. Seth opened the note and began to read:

 _Meet me in the bathroom after your date._

20 minutes later, Roman brought out their food and Seth slipped him a reply. Roman turned around, walked off, and read the note.

After dinner, Chris paid the check and started walking out.

"Wait, I need to use the bathroom." Seth said.

"I'll be in the car." Chris said

Seth jotted through the dining area and into the bathroom. He saw Roman sitting on the counter. He looked up and smiled at Seth. Seth walked up in between Roman's legs and kissed him. He pulled Roman off the counter and into a bathroom stall.

"I've missed you so much," Roman said. "You're all I could think about."

Seth smiled as he sat Roman down on the closed toilet. "I've never stopped thinking about you—ever."

"I want you back," Roman demanded.

"Then take me back," Seth smiled and kissed Roman as his _now_ boyfriend wrapped his arms around him.

 **Jealousy**

"You're still not done that project," Seth grunted out

"Awe baby," Roman said and then went up to his boyfriend.

Roman pulled Seth into his arms and kissed his temple.

"Today is the last day we are working together," Roman whispered.

"And then, it's back to you and me," Roman added.

Seth turned around in his boyfriend's arms and then wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

"Ro, he flirts with you. Tyler flirts with you and he's always telling me at school about how much you like it." Seth replied.

"He doesn't flirt with me," Roman argued.

"Yes he does,"

"Seth," Roman started.

"The only person I ever think about is you. All other men seize to exist."

"You're just saying that," Seth said doubtfully.

Seth stepped out of Roman's hold and walked over to Roman's bed. He sat on Roman's bed, slid back, and lied down. Roman followed Seth and then crawled over the smaller man.

"You're the only man I ever think about. It's always been you, it's always gonna be you, it'll never be anyone else." Roman said and then leaned down to peck Seth's lips softly.

"Roman," Seth breathed out.

Roman smiled at Seth. "You're so hot when you're jealous."

Seth returned the smile. "I love you. I'm always protective of you."

Roman smiled again leaned down one more time to peck his boyfriend's lips. "I love you too."

 **Rejected**

"You can do it, Seth. Just walk right up to him and ask. He's alone at his locker and he seems to like you." Seth said to himself in his locker mirror.

Seth grabbed his History textbook, shut his locker, and walked up to Roman.

"Hey Roman,"

Roman smiled up at him. "Hey Seth,"

"I was, um, wondering if you—"

"Hey dude," Dean said walking up to Roman.

"I'll see ya at lunch." Dean added.

As soon as Dean left, the bell rang.

"Sorry Seth, I gotta get to class. We'll talk later."

As the day went on, Seth grew more and more anxious.

At lunch, he sat with his friends and enjoyed his meal.

"Did you ask Roman out yet?" Sami asked.

"No yet; he told me we're talking later."

By the time it was the end of the day, Seth was ready to go home and enjoy his weekend home alone.

"Hey Seth," Roman said stopping at Seth's locker.

"What did you want to talk to me about earlier?"

Seth smiled as he shut his locker door.

"I was wondering if you'd like to, I don't know um, go out sometime?" Seth asked hesitantly.

Roman sighed. "Seth"

"I like you, but not in that way. I'm not attracted to you."

Seth's heart fell flat into his stomach and started to walk away to his car.

"Seth, wait!" Roman called out, but Seth didn't bother stopping as his tears rolled down his face.

 **Drug Bust**

"Ok, Seth. The boxes are all packed up and ready for shipment." He handed him a manila envelope that contained a quarter of a million dollars in it. He held the envelope and started to shake it.

"It's light." Seth said to him. "I gave you until today, and I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for it." Seth pulled out a gun from his inner jacket pocket and pointed it at his head.

"Seth, now come on, we can work—," the person fell straight to the ground. He went over to the dead body, and kicked it a few times. "I also hate liars and people who steal from me." Seth bent down and grabbed the manila envelope from his coat pocket. He opened it up and saw the other seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars the man owes him.

"It's a shame, you were about to get a raise too." Seth left the small room, before lighting a match and throwing it behind him. He got into the SUV and started to drive off. He looked into the rear view mirror and watched the flames burn down the small shack to the ground.

"Welcome back Roman. I hope you and Eva had a great vacation." The chief, Hunter, said to him. Roman Reigns is the best Gang and Narcotics detective in the state of Florida. Roman has been out all week on vacation with his girlfriend. Now that he is back, he has a lot of work to make up.

Roman walked into Hunter's office and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. He turned around and placed a very thick packet on the desk. "Now, while you were out, we got a call about a very large shipment of methamphetamine and cocaine." Roman looked at the file. There was no picture of the person and there were very few little details, but with Roman's expertise, he can crack this case in no time.

Roman pulled up in the driveway of the house. It looked like someone was home. Roman got out of his car and went up to the door.

He started to pound on it. "Police. Open up, we have search warrant." No one opened up. Roman opened the door, which to his surprised, is unlocked. Roman heard some noise coming from the upstairs. He quietly went upstairs and knocked on the close door. "Police, open up. I have a warrant." When no one opens the door, Roman pulls out his gun and enters the room.

"Police! Nobody move." Roman screamed out.

"Oh, hello Roman. I see you finally have learned to knock on the door." The man said to him.

"Seth Rollins, how did I not know it was you?" Roman said. Seth walked over to Roman and put his gun down on the recliner. "I see you're growing your hair out." Seth ran his fingers threw Roman's hair, pushing some of the strands out of the way. He pulled the hair tie out of Roman's hair and let the black locks fall down.

"Been awhile since I've seen you. How's Eva?" Seth asked

"Oh she's wonder—wait, how do you know who Eva is?" Roman asked

"Eva and I…have done some business together."

"What kind of business?" Roman asked.

Seth smirked at him. "Bake sale; church bake sale."

Roman sighed. "Listen Seth, you know you need to stop this."

"Oh come on, you won't arrest me." Seth said.

"Because if I went to jail," Seth started

"It would bother you to see all these men trying to fuck me."

Seth walked up to Roman and started to unbutton his blue button down shirt. He felt Roman tensing up from anger and jealousy.

"Tell me something," Seth said and kissed Roman's neck.

"Is she better than me?"

Fuck, Seth was right. Roman thought to himself. He would hate it if Seth were locked up with these other men.

He knew this was going to be difficult, but seeing Seth in nothing but a towel made him more irresistible.

"Oh fuck, come here." Roman said, pulling off the towel and taking Seth over to the bed.

"That's my strong police officer daddy." Seth said.

"Call me 'daddy' again," Roman demanded.

"Daddy," Seth said."

Roman closed of the space between them; as he started kiss his favorite desire.

 **Ashamed**

"I don't know Seth; I don't think I can do this." Roman said.

Seth snuggled into his boyfriend's strong arms and smiled up at him. "It's okay Roman. I told you that whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

Roman placed a kiss on Seth's head. "I'm so happy that I have you. Thank you!"

Seth placed a kiss on Roman's jawline. "You're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

Seth sighed. "Listen Roman, I've been thinking a lot of something."

"What's up baby?"

"Would you be willing to be exclusive?" Seth asked.

Roman started shaking his head. "Babe you know I want to, but I can't. I don't want you to get hurt."

Roman paused before continuing. "I already have to listen to my friends bash my boyfriend and if they ever found out I was with you, they'd hurt you because we're two different people."

Seth wiped the tears from his eyes. "A simple no would have been fine."

"Seth, you know how I feel about you." Roman said.

Seth crawled out of Roman's arms and headed for the door. "Enough to know that you'd never fight for me."

 **Bus Moments**

It was a rainy morning and a long drive to the next city on the tour. Seth turned up his music and started to get lost in watching the rain. He started dozing off until he heard a clearing of the throat.

Seth pulled out his headphones and looked at the man staring down at him.

"Is this seat taken?" Roman asked with a smile.

Seth returned the smile and moved his bag out of the seat.

"Thanks Seth."

As the bus got going, Roman turned to Seth and started talking.

"So, how have you been?" Roman asked.

"I'm good? You?"

"Can't go wrong with being champion." Roman said.

Seth gave him a small smile. Roman noticed and wondered if something is bothering him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seth lied.

"Seth, I was your tag team partner. I know you better than anyone—better than your former tag team partners." Roman said.

Seth laughed. "I love your laugh," Roman mentioned.

"What's bothering you?"

"I just—miss you Roman." Seth hesitated.

Roman smiled and placed his hand on Seth's thigh. "I miss you too."

"You're my number one guy." Roman added.

Seth smiled and placed his hand on top of Roman's. "You're mine too."

"Would you like to start travelling together again?" Roman asked.

"I would be delighted to!"

 **Coming Out**

"Are you ready to do this?" Seth asked.

Roman smiled and shook his head. "Yeah"

"What did you tell your parents?" Seth asked.

"That you're my roommate and your parents are in Aruba for the holidays."

"This is our first Thanksgiving together—well like together together, but our fourth overall." Seth exclaimed.

Roman walked up to his boyfriend and kissed his lips. "I love you."

Seth smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you too."

Roman pulled up into his parents' driveway. Seth was amazed how big this house is. He knew his father owns his own company, but damn.

"I convinced my mom to let you stay in my room." Roman said.

"Are we gonna push the beds together?" Seth joked

Roman laughed. "I was hoping you could share my bed with me."

"I'd love to baby."

Seth and Roman got their luggage out of Roman's car and headed inside.

"Ma," Roman called out.

Roman's mother came around the corner from the kitchen. "There's my handsome son."

She held out her arms and gave Roman a hug.

Roman pulled back and turned around to Seth. "Mom, this is Seth—my roommate."

"Hi Seth," she said and gave him a hug.

"Are you ready?" Seth asked.

"We don't have to do this." Seth added.

"No, I'm ready. Your parents know and mine should too." Roman replied.

Roman grabbed Seth's hand and they headed downstairs to the living room.

"Wait here," Roman told Seth before entering the room.

Roman walked around the corner. "Mom, dad, everyone…there's something I need to tell you all."

Roman took in a deep breath as everyone gave him their undivided attention.

"I've been keeping a secret from you for a long time and it's time you knew."

Roman walked back a bit and called for Seth. Seth walked around the corner with him.

"Mom, dad….Seth isn't just my roommate." Roman started.

Roman took in another deep breath. "Seth…is my…boyfriend."

Roman paused. "And I've been with him for the last four years."

Seth grabbed Roman's hand and squeezed it.

Roman's mom stood up and walked up to Seth. She stopped in front of him…and smiled.

"Oh come here," she said and pulled Seth in for a hug.

"You're not mad?" Roman asked.

"Oh no, never!" She said.

Roman wrapped his arm around Seth's waist and kissed his temple. "Thank you so much, I love you."

 **Reunion**

"Oh wow this place looks nice," Roman said

"It sure does baby," Tyler said.

Tyler is Roman's fiancé and they are set to marry at the end of the year.

"Hey Roman," a red haired man walked up to him.

"Hey Sami, how have you been?" Roman asked.

"I've been great!" Sami and then turned to his date.

"Roman, this is my husband Finn. He's from Ireland." Sami said.

Roman extended his hand and Finn shook it. Sami then looked past Roman and saw his best friend, Seth.

Seth and Roman dated for five years before mutually ending it because of long distance. Seth and Roman were so in love with each other. Everyone thought they were going to get married.

"Excuse us for a bit, a friend just walked in." Sami said.

Sami grabbed Finn's hand and took him over to Seth.

"Hey Seth," Sami said. "I missed you."

"You saw me two weeks ago." Seth laughed.

Roman popped his head up. He knows that laugh from anywhere.

"Hey Finn," Seth said and then hugged his best friend's husband.

"Hey Seth," He said and smiled back.

"Where's Antonio?" Sami asked

"Oh, we broke up." Seth said

"Oh, I'm sorry Seth." Sami said

Roman turned around and saw him. He saw Seth Rollins and he looked fantastic.

Seth looked away and saw Roman smiling at him. Seth started blushing and looked back at Sami.

Sami looked over and saw Roman smiling at Seth.

He always knew they still had feeling for each other.

Halfway through the night, Seth left the ballroom to go walk around and look at the interior this hotel has.

"Babe, I'll be right back." Roman said.

Roman left the room and started looking for Seth. He walked down a hallway and found Seth sitting in a quiet lounge area all by himself. Roman smiled and went in.

He walked up the couch and cleared his throat. Seth looked over at him and smiled.

"Is this seat taken?" Roman asked.

"No, not at all." Seth replied.

"How have you been?" Seth asked.

"Well, you know I'm getting married and everything—"

"What?" Seth said cutting him off.

"When, who?" Seth asked.

"We sent you and invitation." Roman said

"I didn't get any invitation, Roman."

Roman sighed. "Tyler must have taken it out of the pile without me seeing. I guess he really didn't want you there."

Roman smiled at Seth.

"What?" Seth asked heatedly

"You just look really fantastic." Roman said.

Roman got up and walked over to the doors. He shut the doors and pulled the curtains shut on the doors. He dimmed down the lights and went back over to Seth.

"Seth, I've missed you so much." Roman said.

"I missed you too. I can't believe you're getting married." Seth said.

Roman sighed and wrapped his arm around Seth's waist.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Tell me what you want." Roman said.

"What?"

"What do you want?" Roman asked again.

"Roman, I don't get what you—"

"Seth," Roman said cutting him off

"What do YOU want?" Roman asked again.

"I-I-I—I want you." Seth said.

"Then take me."

Seth crawled into Roman's lap and started kissing his lips.

"I've"

Kiss.

"Missed"

Kiss.

"You."

Kiss.

Seth continued to kiss Roman. Roman broke the kiss and Seth started to wonder if he regretted it

"Seth,"

Roman paused. "I still love you."

Seth smiled. "Good because I never stopped."

Roman smiled at Seth. "I can't marry Tyler anymore."

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"Because he isn't the one I should be marrying—you are." Roman said.

"Oh Roman," Seth said and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

Roman took the opportunity to shift positions on the couch and now they were lying out and Roman was over Seth.

"Kiss me," Seth said.

Roman smiled and leaned down to kiss his real love.

-"

Hey, have you seen Roman?" Tyler asked Sami.

"No, I haven't, but I'll go look. Seth isn't around either."

Tyler grunted. "I don't care about _him."_

"I'll go look, alright, calm down.

Sami left the ballroom and walked down a hall. He saw doors shut and curtains pulled down. A small part was opened and Sami looked through it to see Roman on top of Seth, making out with him in front of the fireplace.

Sami smiled as he watched his best friend make out with the one man he truly loves.

Roman pulled back from Seth's lips.

"Tell me not to get married." Roman said.

Seth giggled. "What?"

"Tell me why I shouldn't marry Tyler."

"Roman, I can't ruin your wedding." Seth said.

"Seth, I love you and I never stopped."

Seth knew Roman loved him and truth is Seth doesn't want Roman to get married to another person. He knew what he had to do.

"Roman," Seth started.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't marry Tyler. Please come home with me."

Roman smiled and kissed Seth. "I will come home with you."

"Roman, make love to me again." Seth commanded.

"Okay, baby boy."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed these! Tell me which one you like to see become a story after I finish my current one (update coming soon!) :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
